Colors of Your Love
by chellerenee
Summary: Bella has been dating Edward for a while now. She knows she is falling for him, but isn't sure how he feels. How will he show her? A/H Oneshot


**I came up with this idea a few weeks ago and decided to write it out and see what happened. It's just a cute little oneshot. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Special thanks to IcelandGirl812 aka Paper Bag aka Babyloves for being the best beta/friend/encourager ever! Love you so much!  
**

**xoxo- Chelle**

* * *

I'm just turning the corner into the breakroom when I hear my phone ring. Hurrying to my locker, I fumble with the lock, but it's no use. It never opens on the first try.

"Damn it. Stupid lock."

I bang it against the locker door a few times before dialing in the combination again. This time it opens, but now my phone has stopped ringing.

I really hope they aren't leaving a message; I hate checking my voicemail. Everyone knows, but some of my friends still do. Probably just to annoy me.

It's a struggle to get my giant purse out of the tiny locker. When it finally gives, it almost smacks me in the face. I let out a frustrated sigh and dig around until I find my phone and keys at the bottom of the bag.

When I check my missed calls, I see it was Edward, so I call him back as I'm walking through the bookstore.

It rings twice before he answers, _"Oh, thank God. I need your advice."_

"Hello to you, too," I laugh.

As I head out the door, I smile and wave to my boss, Charlotte. "Have a good day," she says.

"You too." Turning my attention back to the phone, I ask, "Okay, so why do you need my advice?"

"_I have to buy a gift—" He_ stops talking to address someone. _"Dude, if you break that, I'm not buying it. Put that shit down."_

Making sure it's safe to walk, I cross the parking lot to my car. "Who are you talking to?"

"_Jasper. He's playing with a lightsaber."_

I laugh again. "Where are you?"

Unlocking the door, I slide in and toss my bag in the passenger seat, cranking the car along with the air conditioner.

"_Toys 'R' Us. My niece's birthday is in a few days and I need to buy her a present." _ I hear something fall in the background. _"Jesus Christ, Jasper. Quit fucking around."_

I put him on speakerphone so I can drive home. "Edward, I don't think you should be cursing in the middle of a toy store unless you want a mob of angry moms after you." I'm giggling at that mental image, making him laugh.

"_Jasper can fend them off with his lightsaber. Anyway. Like I was saying, my niece, Katie, she's turning three and I have no clue what to get her. Usually I ask Rose, but she's not answering her phone. Help."_

"Well, I've never even met her. I don't know what she likes."

Edward and I have been dating for five months now. Things are going well. We're exclusive, but we agreed not to bring family in unless things got more serious.

"_But you are a girl. What did you like when you were little?"_

"I don't know." I think hard, trying to remember. "Dolls, I guess. Baby dolls, Barbies, pretty much all of them. I don't think you can go wrong with a doll."

"_Okay. I'll get her a doll. What else?" _I hear him tell Jasper to come on.

"Ummm..." What else did I play with so many years ago? I actually don't remember playing with many other toys. I'm about to say so, when I remember my most favorite thing to do when I was young. "Oh! Coloring! I used to love to color. Buy her some coloring books, crayons, and markers."

"_Coloring books? She'll like that?"_

"I think so. I don't know for sure, but I did. Oh, and make sure you buy the washable markers. And the crayons have to be Crayola brand. Those Roseart ones suck."

"_Washable markers. Crayola brand crayons. Got it."_ He pauses, chuckling. _"Wow. You really know your stuff when it comes to coloring. Sexy."_

"Shut up. It was just my favorite thing to do when I was little. My mom kept all the pictures I colored, no matter how horrible they were." She gave them all to me to keep a few years ago. "I was always so proud of my work. Man, now I want to color." I laugh. "I haven't colored in years."

"_Maybe because you are an adult."_ He's being sarcastic.

"Hey. Adults can color, too. It's fun. And the pictures are so pretty when you're finished."

His carefree laugh makes me smile. _"You're adorable, you know that?" _

I'm pulling into my apartment complex now. "Oh, be quiet," I say, pouting.

"_No, really. You are. Hey. I gotta go find this stuff and then I'm taking Jasper home. You wanna come over later? We can order pizza and watch a movie or something. I want to see you."_

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. I want to see you, too. I miss you."

We haven't been able to spend any time together the last few days due to our work schedules.

I love working at the bookstore, but the varying shifts kill me. Edward works a typical nine to five— well, technically eight to five—as a loan officer at a bank. It's sometimes difficult to make time for us, but we try our best to make it work.

"_I miss you, too. So, I'll see you at seven?"_

"Seven," I repeat. "See you soon."

"_Bye, babe."_

That catches me off guard. He's never called me anything but Bella or B before.

"Babe?" I ask, hoping he hasn't already hung up.

"_Uhh... yeah. Babe. I thought I'd try it out. I like it."_

I laugh and when I talk, I'm sure he knows I'm smiling. "I do, too."

"_Good,"_ he says, and I can tell he's smiling too. "Bye, babe."

"Bye, Edward."

I can't wipe the grin off my face as I make my way up the steps to my apartment.

The last five months have been amazing. We clicked the moment we met. I think back to that day I had decided to open a new checking account, and literally crashed into him as I was walking through the revolving doors of the bank.

The moment our bodies collided and I looked up at him, apologizing, I was attracted. The first thing I noticed were his vibrant green eyes, the color of freshly cut grass. The second thing was his dark bronze hair. And the third thing? His perfect lips and lopsided smirk. The combination of all three made my knees go weak.

And then he talked, and I was a goner.

He waited around while I opened my account, and as I was leaving, he asked me to go to lunch with him. I accepted and we've enjoyed spending time together ever since.

Lately I've caught myself thinking about him more and more than even normal. Missing him only hours after I've been with him. Constantly wishing he was around when I see something that reminds me of him, which is basically everything.

He's the sweetest guy I've ever been with, always doing random things to make me smile. It doesn't hurt that the sex is phenomenal, either. I already knew I was falling for him, but then he goes and calls me _Babe_, making me fall even harder.

I walk in and throw my bag and keys on my coffee table, stripping out of my work clothes on my way to the bathroom.

It's mid-July and extremely hot out, which makes it perfectly fine to take two showers a day. That, and I need to shave. I haven't seen Edward in three days, so I haven't bothered.

Once I've showered and shaved all the necessary places, I rub down with my favorite body lotion, slip into my matching purple bra and panties that I know are his favorite, and start browsing through my closet for something to wear.

I want to look nice for him, but I want to be comfortable if we're just hanging out watching a movie. I settle on one of my many sundresses which I have a tiny obsession with. I can't help it; they're the perfect mix of comfort and cuteness.

I wear my hair down—letting it dry naturally—apply a touch of mascara and lip gloss, and slip on my flip flops before heading over to Edward's.

The area we live in is pretty populated, with lots of retail stores and restaurants, so there's always a lot of traffic in the evenings. It takes me a good fifteen minutes to get to his apartment, even though he lives less than two miles from me. Damn traffic lights.

When I knock on his door, I hear him yell, "Just a sec," so I wait.

It's another full minute before he finally opens the door, and he doesn't let me in. He stands with it open just enough for him to lean against the doorframe. He flashes that perfect crooked smile at me.

"Hey, _babe._" He emphasizes the babe, his smile transforming into a full-blown grin.

I blush and bite my lip to stop myself from grinning like a fool, but it doesn't work. "Hi."

"You look really pretty."

"Thanks."

He's acting a little strange and when he still doesn't move to let me in, I raise my eyebrow at him in question.

"What?" He's just staring at me and I have no idea why.

"You're acting weird," I laugh. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Only if you give me a kiss first."

"I can do that."

I step forward when he leans off the doorframe, pulling me to him with one arm around my waist. I notice the other hand stays on the door knob, keeping the door closed.

I wrap my arms around his neck and stretch up on my toes as he bends his head down, brushing his lips softly against mine. Our kiss is gentle and comfortable.

He pulls away, smirking again. "Mmmm. I missed that."

"Me, too," I say, breathless.

"Okay. Now we can go in."

He grabs my hand, linking our fingers and letting go of the doorknob. He pulls me in behind him and moves out of the way once we're inside.

The room is dark, apart from a small lamp in the corner and the flickers of several lit candles set up along the mantel, casting a romantic glow.

My heart flutters at the sight laid out in front of me.

He's pushed his furniture out of the way to make room for a blanket spread out on the floor. Set up on one corner of the blanket is a pizza, which I know is half pepperoni and half pepperoni with mushrooms. He orders the mushrooms for me, even though he hates them. There's also a small bucket with ice and a bottle of wine. I know without looking that it's Sangria, because he knows that's my favorite.

And while that's romantic enough on its own, what's spread out along the other corner is what really has me speechless.

I move closer, grinning like a child, tears in my eyes. This man is the sweetest, most thoughtful man in the world, and I know without a doubt that I love him.

"Are these for me?" I fall to my knees on the blanket, he follows beside me.

"I didn't know which one you would want, so I got a bunch of different ones." He shrugs.

I pick up one of the many different coloring books spread out, flipping through it. Beside them there is a large box of Crayola crayons and a couple different packages of markers.

He picks up another of the coloring books and hands it to me. "This one has unicorns. I know you love them, so I thought you'd like it. There's also ones with Precious Moments, Disney Princesses, Tinkerbell, Hello Kitty..." He's rambling and it's the cutest thing ever.

"Wow." I don't even know what to say.

He picks up another one. "I bought a couple I like so I could color with you. Batman and Cars. I thought we could have a coloring date."

I smile at him. "Edward, I...I love it. I—" I want to tell him I love him, but I really want him to say it first, so I cut myself off before it slips out. "This is the sweetest thing. Thank you."

I put the coloring book down and pull him to me, kissing him intensely. I may not be able to say I love you yet, but I can show him how much I do.

He breaks our kiss, chuckling. "Does this mean I'm gonna get laid tonight?"

I smack his chest playfully, and answer with a giggled, "Definitely."

"Yes!" He fist pumps, leaning back in for another chaste kiss. "You hungry? The pizza is probably getting cold."

"I'm starved."

"Well, get comfortable. We can eat while we're coloring." He scoots over, opening the pizza box.

I shift from my knees to my butt, kicking off my flip flops and moving the crayons and markers to the center of the blanket. "Which one do you want?"

"Batman. Duh," he says, laughing.

I snort. "I should've known."

I grab the Batman coloring book, as well as the one with unicorns, and lay them both out, shifting my legs around to lie on my stomach.

Edward places a napkin and plate of pizza down beside me, and hands me a glass of wine.

I swirl it around and take a sip. "Mmmm. Thanks, _babe_," I emphasize, mocking his new endearment for me, grinning over at him.

He grins right back. "I like the sound of that. Would it be weird for us to have the same pet name?"

"Who cares? We can call each other whatever we want, _babe_."

We share a laugh and he lays on his stomach next to me.

"Okay." He leans over and kisses the side of my head before taking a huge bite of his pizza.

I take a couple bites of mine and flip through my coloring book until I find the picture I want while Edward does the same.

Opening the box of crayons, I start coloring, the smile never leaving my face. After a few seconds, I shift my eyes over, and notice him watching me.

"You're not gonna color?"

He nods and ducks his head, a smile playing on his lips. "I was just enjoying watching you. You look so innocent."

I nudge his shoulder with mine, teasing him. "Now we both know that's not true."

He doesn't say anything, but I hear a quiet laugh and a sigh as he grabs the package of markers and pulls one out to start coloring.

We settle into a comfortable silence, pausing briefly every few minutes to take a bite of pizza, as our pictures start to come to life.

My unicorn is really colorful, with a rainbow mane and tail, silver horn, and lots of different colored flowers and butterflies all around it. Edward is coloring a close up of Batman standing on top of a city with several skyscrapers.

"This is actually pretty fun and kind of relaxing," he says as he fills in the emblem on Batman's chest with a yellow marker.

"See. I told you."

We're on our stomachs, with our legs bent and feet kicking behind us in the air, as we continue coloring, when I feel him purposely brush his foot slowly against mine.

I keep coloring, trying my best to ignore him when he does it again, making me giggle.

"Are you playing air footsies with me?"

"Maybe." His voice is deep, seductive.

I smile. "You're distracting me."

"I'm finished with my picture."

"Oh." I look over at his book to see what it looks like. It looks great, with bold outlines a shade darker than the inside. He's even autographed the bottom of the page. "You should hang that on your fridge. It looks really cool."

"Yeah? Okay. Finish yours and I'll hang them both on it."

"Awww." I grin at him, leaning over to give him a peck on the lips before focusing on finishing my picture.

Mine is a lot more detailed than his was, so it takes me a few more minutes. I can feel his eyes on me the whole time.

He scoots closer as I finish coloring in the last few flowers, brushing my hair off my shoulder, leaning down to kiss it softly, working his way to my neck. I tilt my head to the side, allowing him more access.

As soon as I've filled in the last flower, he snaches the book, tossing it over to the side, and grabs the pink crayon from my hand, doing the same with it.

Within seconds, his lips are on mine and he's tugging at me, making me roll over onto my back. He moves over me as his lips and hands trail down, exploring my body. My eyes close, letting him love me the way he wants.

He pulls at my dress and I sit up, allowing him to drag it over my head, hearing a low growl when he notices I'm wearing his favorite undergarments.

My hands slip under his shirt, caressing the smooth skin of his abdomen and sides while I push it up and over his head.

Our movements become more frantic as we quickly discard the rest of our clothing. Bare skin slides together, warm and gentle, desperate need overtaking us.

He hooks his arms under my knees, opening my legs to settle himself exactly where I want him. Pressing, rubbing, pushing.

My hands grip his hair when he uses his tongue to trace my nipple and sucks it into his mouth. I squirm beneath him, hips grinding into his. Moving his hand into the small space between our bodies, he lines himself up and pushes into me slowly, both of us moaning.

Keeping his hand between us, he uses his fingers, circling my most sensitive spot as he begins moving inside me. My legs wrap around him instinctively, trying to pull him closer.

His mouth finds mine again, and his pace speeds up as he kisses me hard. My hands move over the flexing muscles in his back and ass while he thrusts into me over and over, our hips crashing together each time.

Pressing down on my inner thigh with his free hand, he angles his hips up slightly, reaching just a little deeper. Repeatedly, he hits the spot that makes me lose control as he continues rubbing with his other hand, making me fall over the edge. I gasp and clutch his back as I begin to shake, my orgasm rocking through me.

He groans and buries his face in my neck. He's panting, and I can feel his hot breath against my skin as his thrusts become erratic. He pushes into me one last time—hard—stilling as he shudders and grunts with his release.

He collapses on top of me, both our chests heaving. We lie wrapped in each other's arms, the blanket a wrinkled mess beneath us, . We're both sweaty and sticky, but neither of us mind.

He drags his fingers back and forth lightly on my arm tucked across his chest, our breath becoming calmer, lulling me into a peaceful sleep.

I wake what feels like only minutes later when I feel him shifting underneath me. My eyes flutter open and meet his.

"Have a good nap?" He smiles down at me.

I bury my face in his chest, giggling. "Sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay. I like watching you sleep."

I stay tucked into his side, quietly enjoying just being with him. His fingers are still on my arm, but he's not dragging them back and forth anymore. It feels like he's writing letters.

I pick my head up from his chest, seeing exactly what he's doing: He's tracing his fingers over letters written in red marker—_I LOVE YOU. _The letters are upside down from my view, but I can read them just fine.

I stare at my arm, heart racing, as he continues tracing them over and over. He knows I see it, but he's waiting. Letting me process my thoughts.

When I finally move my tear brimmed eyes from my arm up to meet his, his smile is tender. He nods and whispers, "I do. I love you, Bella."

The happy tears spill over and I quickly climb atop him, straddling his naked body. Bending down, I cup his face between my hands and kiss him passionately. He encircles me with his arms, keeping me close. "I love you too. So much."

* * *

**A/N: ** **I'm currently working on a new multi-chapter story with my best friend and a few others, so if you enjoyed this, feel free to put me on author alert.**

**Oh, and if you haven't yet, go check out IcelandGirl812's oneshot _Skyline._ She wrote it for our friend Vic's birthday. ****You can find her profile under my favorite authors. **It's great! You'll love it, trust me. :)  


**Follow me on twitter: chellerenee511  
**


End file.
